braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Booster Gold meets cures
Summary Teaser : ''Riddler wanted revenge Booster Gold ,Skeets and Batman , for what they interrupt him show. Fortunately his found and cured cure Sooraj, who he thanked her salvation, then learned terrible secret. ''Main plot: ''Sooraj tells booster about the cures and miracle lights. It turns somewhere in the distant universe there is place where make miracle lights. Booster begins interest miracle lights and cures, and wants know more about everything. Sooraj said, he wants , he can go with them , learn the mystery of miracle light. Appering in ,, booster meets the cures" Teaser characters Booster Gold Batman '''Supporting characters Skeets Villians Riddler Pretty cures Cure Sooraj Cure Hug '''''Mascots Uchy Kokorin Items Light yellow rag gag Hug sword Main episode movie pretty cure syper universe Booster Gold Skeets Pretty cures Angel sweets pretty cure Cure Sugar Cure Taffy Cure Cottoncandy Cure donit Cure lolipop Cure Cream Cure Glaze Lovely sky pretty cure Cure soar Cure morningCure Gust Cure Gust Cure Dew Cure Crescent Cure Thunder Star ⭐twinkle pretty cure Cure Star Cure Milky Cure Soleil Cure Selena Cure Cosmo Miracle Amour pretty cure Cure Bond Cure Tender Cure Lolita Cure Kiss Cure Hug Cure Cupid Fantastic star pretty cure Cure stardust Cure Cosmos Cure Sooraj Cure Lunar Mascots Sora Hugtan Hamster Harri Fuwa Purunsu Airun Kokorin Tamarin Blansi Nyuha Uchu Villians Yango Mr. Nagareboshi Police of darkness Sunopsis Booster gold wake up from the terrible pain the head. He looked around and noticed himself tied to cabine again. He wanted sighing, he noticed what can't open mouth. He looked down, and noticed what mouth was gagged. Suddenly he saw someone come to him. From shadow exited Riddler and his Henchmans.Riddler approached to him, untied him mouth,and asked how sleep and said it's time to start the show again. Booster noticed that one of the henchman on his shoulder hung the belt Batman. The henchman took and hung the belt on the nail. And Show began. But then booster killed Batman his answers, Riddler approached to him and asked he prepared for him deadly suprise, in which he will die slowly.But first his someone want see. Henchman approached to him and hit on the him head cane and he passed out. When he sleep ,hencman gagged again him mouth. Second henchman approached in the back part booster inserted chip and connected to two little green wires.When booster raised head, he saw Riddler with cane, which explained , if someone wants to save him remove his source current from the back, and the untie the mouth , when have guess riddle, needs to said right answer the answering machine, and then can save him from death. If the answer is wrong , it will get a small shock.He pressed a button and he electrocuted. Then they go a rob bank, after leaving booster one with the death.Booster stay with gag long time suddenly saw someone walking toward him.He begin look the steps, but he was immediately electrocuted, and he passed out. From the shadow, come cure Sooraj, she heard screams and notices booster , which get small shock. Booster saw her, and began moo warning not come to him. When she come close to him, first she carefully wiped blood from the nose. Suddenly she saw strange flash from the his back. She came close the booster back and noticed two wires in the collar. She carefully lifted collar and remove chip from the back. Suddenly star on the gag began talking Voice Riddler and specified riddle Sooraj. She long time thought and Riddler get booster shock. Not knowing who to do, she reguest Riddler second chance and without thinking she was able said right answer. Riddler wonder ,who she said right answer and hardly sighing allowed untie the him mouth .booster. Booster wake up and raised head he saw cure Sooraj which smiled him. First he scared and begin moo but immediately booster passed out. She understand what's wrong with him and she immediately begin to cured booster .First she pulled out miracle light put it next to booster and sat down on the very last row of the public.Then Booster wake up and saw next to head miracle light which burned with blinding light. Booster began to look closely at the flashlight , which cured his wounds. She noticed from afer as Booster woke up, and she approached to himoached to him . Booster saw how she approached to him, he counted she Riddler, he lowered head and pretended to dead. She noticed , how he pretended and come to him. She tilted head and looked on him top down. He noticed face Sooraj and raised head. He looked at her but then he scared and started moo. She understand his and start to calm his, explaining to him that not worth to afraid her. He calm down and allowed her untie mouth.She approached to his sideways and carefully untie gag. Booster slightly sigh, smiled her and thanked for salvation. He asked who she and that the object she put beside him. Cure Sooraj presented to him, and asked what's your name. Booster with smile tilted head and showed inscription on the cockpit.Then She tells booster about cures and miracle lights. Booster keen on the story, asks her untie him hands and find place where they could talk one on one.She sent a bunch of solar energy from a finger, that melted the ropes into ashes.Booster delighted attack cure Sooraj with happy smile freed hands.Sooraj offers him to sit down together upon last row the public. Booster agreed with Cure Sooraj and with big joy went together with she on the last row of the public. Suddenly booster saw sticking tail out from under the curtain with brush in the form of a cloud. Category:Episodes